History of Lloyd (Tournament of Elements)
After Zane's sacrifice to defeat the Overlord, the team has broken up with Lloyd going off to bring them back together. Following an encounter with some thugs, the Ninja find a scroll that says that Zane is still alive and to find him they would need to enter a tournament to retrieve him. The Ninja traveled to Chen's Island where they participated in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements in order to rescue Zane. During the journey, Lloyd discovers some dark secrets about his father's past. History The Invitation Lloyd is shown to have continued training under Sensei Wu and Cyrus Borg, including being pitted against surviving or new Nindroids in a simulated mission to obtain the Golden Armor. To Wu's dismay, Lloyd was the only one of the Ninja to show up for the training exercise. Lloyd soon set out to gather his scattered teammates, finding Jay hosting the Most Ultimate Extreme Ninja Challenge Ever game show and pining over his apparently ended relationship with Nya. After informing him that Nya still spoke of him, he invited him to come back to the team. He then found Cole working as a lumberjack, and persuaded him to come back despite the rift between him and Jay. Last of all, he discovered Kai taking part in staged battles, feeling guilty over surviving while Zane had perished. After telling Kai that he had to let go of his self-centeredness, which manifested in this and in his previous need to be the Green Ninja, he invited him to return as well. The four Ninja met at Chen's Noodle House, where Lloyd's suggestion that they look for a replacement for Zane was met with outrage by his colleagues. A handful of thugs then began menacing the cashier, and after beating them the Ninja were led out into an adjacent alley where they found a note saying that Zane was still alive and that they were invited to take part in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements. Following the invitation's instructions, Lloyd readied for the trip as his father came to him asking for help on the Destiny's Bounty 2.0. Lloyd told him he was going fishing with his friends before asking if there were others with powers like him and the others as Garmadon question his reason of wanting to know. Lloyd retracted his question and didn't tell his father about Chen, before leaving forgetting to bring the fishing rod. Lloyd met up with his friends at the docks where they wondered if all those gathered with them have powers like them as well. As the Ninja were about to depart on Chen's Ferry,Garmadon arrived having figured out Lloyd's intention trying to stop his son from going to the island but Lloyd stated it was about Zane and he had to go. Garmadon then decided to join them by knocking off one of the boat's workers as he recognized and introduced the Ninja to Clouse, Chen's right-hand man. Once aboard, Garmadon revealed that there were other fighters with Elemental Powers descended from other Elemental Masters. Only One Can Remain Arriving at Chen's Island, Lloyd and the other Ninja learned more about Chen and his history with Garmadon: the villain had once been Garmadon's sensei before betraying the humans of Ninjago during the Serpentine War. Lloyd noted that his father had never told him about this previously, and Garmadon responded that it wasn't until Lloyd had saved him that he had turned from his darker path. The Ninja and the other Elemental Fighters soon learned the nature of the tournament: a series of ever-changing rounds that would eliminate the competitors. The first round soon commenced, with Lloyd and the other fighters seeking to retrieve Jadeblades, with the one who lacked a blade by the end being eliminated from the tournament. Clouse attempted to sabotage Lloyd during this round, but his father's intervention enabled him to survive. The Ninja soon set out to locate the missing Zane, meeting up in Kai's room before finding a way into the hidden catacombs within Chen's Palace. Jay and Kai discovered and made use of a peephole to observe rival competitor Skylor, something that Lloyd disapproved of, and were stunned to discover that she was apparently an Elemental Master of Fire. The group then disguised themselves as Anacondrai Cultists, and discovered that Chen was out to steal the Elemental Masters' powers for his Staff of Elements. Barely escaping detection and the Anacondrai Serpent, they managed to return to Kai's room. Versus As the tournament progressed, Lloyd and his father observed matches between the other Elemental Masters, including the bouts between Kai and Ash, Master of Smoke, and Neuro and Bolobo. During the latter, Lloyd discounted his father's comments about Neuro's abilities, fully believing that the Master of Nature would triumph. However, the Master of Mind proved to be the more formidable of the two. The Ninja then faced the misfortune of having the roster switched so that Cole and Jay wound up as opponents. Hoping to avoid this, Lloyd and his friends approached Neuro for help, though he resists because they were competition but Lloyd let him read his mind. Neuro was able to learn that Chen and his cult were collecting the Elemental powers as Lloyd tells him it was only matter of time before his powers were taken. Lloyd convinced Neuro to try and read Chen's mind. Much later, Neuro reports he was able to read Clouse's mind and see that Chen needed the powers for an unknown spell. In the meantime, Lloyd and the others tried to convince Jay and Cole to at least fight honorably. The advice worked, and their friendship renewed, the pair refused to finish the battle. However, when they were left with a choice of both being eliminated or one forfeiting, Cole allowed Jay to take the Jadeblade and move on. Ninja Roll Following Cole's elimination, the Ninja observed the bout between Skylor and Jacob Pevsner, during which they learned that Skylor was the master of Amber. Unfortunately, they soon had a new problem to deal with, as Chen took away everyone's privileges and blamed it on the Ninja. Lloyd told his friends not to worry about them as they were there to save their friends but Garmadon warned them that their treatment would end up making them more enemies if they kept it up. After a failed attempt to sleep on super-hard beds, they were summoned to the next bout: Lloyd's match against Chamille. The pair were pitted against each other in a game of Thunderblade, with the other participants free to aid or sabotage them as they would. Still angry with the Ninja, most of the participants sided with Chamille as the Ninja saw that Garmadon was right to tell them they should better treat the other competitors. The round continued and soon the other Ninja convinced them of Chen's nefarious intentions. Thus aided, Lloyd claimed victory and advanced to the next round. Spy for a Spy Fearing Chen's growing power, the Ninja took some comfort in their growing alliance until Chen convinced the others that the Staff of Elements was intended as a prize for the winner of the tournament. Things begin to look up when Nya, who had infiltrated the island by posing as one of Chen's Kabuki (due to Dareth), informed them that there was a spy in the alliance. The Ninja soon receive a fortune cookie from Skylor that says Cole has found Zane and the two were going to break out soon. The team then set out to discover who the spy was, but could do nothing to confirm their suspicion that Shade was working for Chen. Spellbound The next round of the tournament saw Lloyd and the others being dispatched to capture Nya, who had been discovered by Chen's forces and been forced to go into hiding on the island. While aboard Chen's Blimp, they were dropped with a set of parachutes, but Garmadon's presence left them with one too few. Lloyd and his father both got a hold of a parachute as Garmadon said it was an easy choice as Lloyd agreed and deployed the parachute for his father who was shocked. A few seconds later, Lloyd tried to summon his Elemental Energy Dragon and struggled at first however, after getting the nerve he succeeded, saving himself. Lloyd then landed in the forest where he met up with his father. They traveled for a good while and soon discovered that Nya had left a false trail for their foes but Samurai X symbols for the benefit of her friends. During their search for Nya, Lloyd tried to summon his dragon but his father had him conserve his energy for the time being. They traveled for a while and Lloyd learned of his father's history with Chen and Clause, including an occasion on which he had signed his name on a love letter Wu had written to Misako which caused her to fall in love and marry leading up to Lloyd's birth. Learning that his father had never told his mother or uncle this, Lloyd encouraged him to come forward as Garmadon promised to do so. Later on, they soon find Nya and are told that everyone else were captured by Chen. Lloyd then learns Chen's true plan, which is using one of Clouse's spells, to transform his cult into a new Anacondrai Tribe. The Forgotten Element Confronted with the capture of all the other Elemental Masters, Lloyd found himself facing the seemingly impossible task of assaulting Chen's Fortress with only Garmadon and Nya to back him up. They soon attacked the fortress, and Lloyd went ahead while his father and Nya dealt with Clouse and the other minions. After being dropped into Chen's catacombs by a trap door, he was attacked by the Anacondrai Serpent and then apparently betrayed by Kai, who led him into a battle with Chen. With only his power over Energy against Chen's entire stolen collection of Elemental Powers, Lloyd was left on the ropes, and soon met defeat. Lloyd was soon brought before Chen to be drained of his powers, and questioned why Kai had betrayed him. Kai began to reassure him, but was forced to bluff when Clouse drew too close. Chen then drained Skylor and Lloyd of their powers, completing his collection and allowing Clouse to begin casting the spell. However, Skylor had seen her father for the villain he was and teamed up with Kai, who obtained the Staff of Elements and freed Lloyd. Lloyd was relieved that Kai was really acting just to get close to Chen before using the staff's power to release him. Unfortunately, the sheer power of all the elements began to overwhelm Kai with corruption, and he ignored Lloyd's pleas to destroy the staff. Fortunately, the other Elemental Masters who had escaped with Zane and Cole's help arrived with Jay, Nya and Garmadon in tow, and the disruption allowed Kai to regain control. Lloyd was relieved to see Zane again as Kai quickly destroyed the staff, and the Elemental Masters all regained their powers battled against the cultists. The reunited Ninja then used Spinjitzu, overwhelming and defeating the remainder of the Cultists but Chen and his inner circle escaped with Skylor as their captive. With Chen in hiding, the Elemental Masters took control of the island awaiting Chen's next move while they do so Lloyd and the others laugh at Zane's new modifications. The Day of the Dragon Lloyd and his allies turned their attention to locating Chen and his remaining forces, but proved unsuccessful in doing so though they assure Kai they would find Skylor. They soon move out when told by Griffin Turner, that Skylor has escaped and Chen has decided to use her power to complete the spell. Lloyd uses his dragon to search the island but he cannot locate Skylor or Kai. He returns to the camp and reunites with his father (who defeated Clouse) but things take a dark turn when Garmadon collapses in pain transforming into an Anacondrai which makes all the witnesses realize Chen succeeded in casting the spell using Skylor's Elemental Powers, and he and all his minions were transformed into Anacondrai. Lloyd is sad at his father's transformation but Garmadon assures him that he was always on his side. After a brief battle in which they easily dominated the Elemental Masters, the new Anacondrai forced the masters to retreat to the Palace. While there Lloyd prevented Jay from attacking his father explaining what happened to him before they see Chen and his followers departing the island to invade Ninjago. Having destroyed every other mode of transportation capable of getting them home, the Ninja and their allies despaired, with Lloyd volunteering to go after them. A worried Nya question thought of action with Lloyd noting that he was the only one who possessed an Elemental Dragon. It was then that Zane arrived with his own newly discovered Titanium Dragon, revealing that Lloyd wasn't the only one anymore. Zane explained that he face his fear to do so as Kai and Skylor arrived on the Elemental Fire Dragon supporting Zane's word. They explained that each Elemental Master could summon one so long as they faced their fears. Armed with this knowledge, the Elemental Masters summoned their dragons and began flying back to Ninjago with Lloyd carrying his father on his dragon as the latter stated words of encouragement to fight Chen. The Greatest Fear of All Using their dragons, Lloyd and the other Elemental Masters-along with Nya, Garmadon, and Dareth-made their way back to Ninjago. To their surprise, the new Anacondrai had not yet attacked, and Skylor and Garmadon began to revert back to normal. Making their way back to the Samurai X Cave, they reunited with Misako and Wu, and began preparing for Chen's feared assault. Seeking answers, they turned to the one Anacondrai remaining: Pythor, an inmate of Kryptarium Prison. Their old foe was understandably reluctant to aid them, but eventually agreed on the condition that they return him to his normal size. Two of Chen's Anacondrai came looking for Pythor, as Jay, Kai and Cole fight off the cultists, Lloyd stays with the others. When Zane realizes the cultists are seeking Pythor for his essence to complete their transformations, Lloyd realizes they have to keep Pythor away from the cultists since he is vital to them. Lloyd joined his father and Wu in attempting to escape the prison with Pythor while the Ninja engaged the Anacondrai. During this effort, they learned that Chen had lied to both sides during the Serpentine War in order to manipulate the conflict to his own advantage. Unfortunately, they were then forced to contend with the rest of Chen's Anacondrai forces. Sadly, they soon escaped with Pythor, and the others were forced to depart to prepare for the inevitable conflict. A convoy of Chen's noodle trucks soon appeared en route to New Ninjago City, only to split up and head to various settlements. The Elemental Masters, believing that the full Anacondrai army were aboard them, split up to pursue them. Lloyd prevented one of the trucks from reaching Jamanakai Village-ironic given his own previous attack on it at the head of a force of Serpentine-and continued to pursue it as it headed away from the settlement. After bringing it to a halt, however, he made a horrifying discovery: there was only one Anacondrai aboard each truck. This left the majority of the army unaccounted for and the Elemental Masters far from the people they were supposed to defend. Overcome by fear, Lloyd lost control of his Elemental Dragon, which disappeared and failed to return at his command as he announces his fear. The Corridor of Elders Lloyd attempted to contact the other Elemental Masters, but as Chen had taken over the airwaves, his efforts proved futile. He was consumed by fear, which prevented him from calling upon his Elemental Dragon. The Green Ninja commandeered the noodle truck and drove off, eventually encountering Neuro. After getting a location of Chen's forces, Lloyd asked the Master of Mind to send a message to the fighters and they all soon met at the Samurai X Cave. There they conversed with Wu and Nya, and determined to make their stand against Chen's army at the Corridor of Elders. Lloyd rallied support from citizens and Serpentine at the steps of the history museum before joining the other masters at the Corridor. He created a line at the point of no return and ordered those there to hold it against Chen's forces. Though those present fought bravely, Chen's forces eventually crossed the line. While the Ninja continued fighting, Pythor arrived with the Book of Spells and asked Lloyd to bring him to Garmadon, who could end the war permanently. Lloyd agreed and took the miniature Serpentine onto the Destiny's Bounty 2.0, but was horrified to learn that Pythor's plan involved Garmadon banishing himself to the Cursed Realm to release the Anacondrai Generals. Furious when his father agreed to the idea, Lloyd stormed away and attacked Chen's forces with rage. As he fought them, Lloyd reflected on all the times he had experienced with his father and promptly returned to recite the curse that would banish his father. The plan worked, and Arcturus along with the other banished generals promptly sent Chen and his army to the Cursed Realm. Arcturus then approached Lloyd and thanked him for his efforts in uniting the Serpentine and Humans and restoring balance to Ninjago. Later that day, Lloyd, Misako, Wu, and the other Ninja gathered around a fire and reflected on the man Garmadon was. Lloyd proceeded to burn the spell book and watched as workers carved Garmadon's image into the Corridor of Elders. The Ninja vowed to protect Ninjago from any threat that may arise in the future. Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:2015 Category:History Category:The Tournament of Elements